the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kahlan Storm
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical Information |- |'Full Name' |Kahlan Amnell Storm |- |'First Name Pronunciation' |KAY-lun |- |'Nicknames' |Kay, Stormwolf Twin |- | Dragon Tongue Title |'Lanta bartos, mēre prūmia' (meaning Two Heads, One Heart - referring to her identical twin and the bond they share) |- | Homeland | Ealdor, the Elven Dominion |- | Born |1255 AD |- | Died |n/a |- | Occupation | Princess of The Vale and Healer in the Houses of Healing |- | Coat of Arms at Birth (1255 - 1273) | |- | Motto | Beautiful Monster |- |'Personal Coat of Arms (gifted to her at 18) (1273 onwards)' | |- |'Motto' |Hidden in Shadow. Bound by Reflection. |- |'Seal(s)' | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Description |- |'Race' |Grey Elf |- | Gender |Female |- | Height | 5ft 8in (1.73m) |- |'Hair color' |Dark Brown |- |'Eye color' | Hazel Brown |- |'Distinguishing Features' |She has slightly darker hair than her twin, though often the light can be deceiving and make it impossible to tell the difference between them. She is also the calmer, 'better behaved' of the two - though she can sometimes give her 'troublemaker' sister a run for her money! |- |'Languages Spoken' |English, Greek, Elvish, Dragon Tongue, French, Spanish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" |Family |- |'Parents' | *Tala Blaez Storm *Sir Calder |- |'Siblings' | *Lois Joanna Storm - Identical Twin sister (younger by 15 minutes) *Alyxandra Storm - Younger Sister *Alya Sharpe - Older Half Sister *Marcus Sharpe - Older Half Brother |- |'Spouse(s)' | *Jorren Colevile (it's complicated.......blame Jaina , lol) |- |'Children' | *None |- |'Other Family Members' | *Aldarion Storm - nephew (adopted) *Willow Storm - niece *Vixen Storm - niece *Jorren Colevile - brother-in-law (eventually) * Torin Storm - Uncle * Zena Storm - Aunt * Eira Storm - Grandmother * Gryfflett Byrne - Grandfather * Widow Lucas - Adoptive Great Grandmother *Torani Storm- Maternal Great Grandmother * Gwaine Storm - Maternal Great Grandfather * Seifa Storm - Great Aunt * Percival Storm - Great Uncle * Mithian Storm - Great Aunt * Bedivere Storm - Great Uncle * Flynn Storm - Great Uncle * Laini Storm - Great Aunt * Natham Myron - Great Uncle |} Kahlan and her sister Lois are the identical twin daughters of Tala Blaez Storm . They are commonly referred to as "two sides of the same coin" and "two heads, one heart" - both of which reference how close the twins are to one another, and the bond they share. They are also known as the 'Stormwolf Twins' because of their mother, Tala Blaez, who is a werewolf. Whilst Lois is the more mischievous troublemaker of the two, Kahlan is the more laid back, sensible one, who thinks before she acts, unlike Lois who acts before she thinks. This doesn't mean that Kahlan doesn't like to have fun, however, and she and Lois will often play pranks on everyone by pretending to be each other. Because they are identical, it is virtually impossible to tell them apart, and the only one who's ever succesfully able to do this is their mother - though whether it's because Tala Blaez is their mother and has some inbuilt instinct, or whether it's because she's a wolf and can tell the difference between their scents, no one really knows. Personality Phobias and Fears *Water (aquaphobia) - Like her sister Lois, Kahlan has one very prominent phobia. Unlike Lois, who tries to hide her phobias behind false bravado and overconfidence, Kahlan is openly honest about her fears, despite the fact that she has never had any bad experiences with water (at least not until she was in her late teens, anyway) so this fear of water seems to be rather irrational. Even she cannot say exactly what about it scares her, but as such swimming, boats and large volumes of water (such as lakes and the ocean) are out of the question. (Her great, great grandmother, Rose Storm, also had a fear of water, although hers wasn't so irrational as it stemmed from an incident as a young girl when she fell down a well and was trapped for several hours. Some think that perhaps this is where Kahlan's fear comes from - passed down through the generations, although it only showed itself through Kahlan and skipped several generations along the way.) Powers and Abilities Kahlan and her sister both have magic like many of their Storm relatives, as magic runs in the veins of the Royal Family and has done for many generations. However, unlike the other Storms (and other magic wielding elves in general) who's magic can be used to influence surroundings or other people (Winter's manipulation of ice and snow, Seifa's confessing of people etc), the twins cannot use their magic on anyone but themselves. This is because their magic is not so much something they can control and wield as the others do, but it is something that 'exists' within them, enhancing their natural abilities, and their natural bond as twins. As such, it is probably better to describe their magic as being their bond, because they can literally feel what the other is feeling. For example, if Kahlan was extremely angry, Lois would suddenly feel a surge of anger, herself, for no explicable reason. Likewise if Lois was incredibly happy, Kahlan may suddenly feel a moment of euphoria. The emotions have to be strong ones, however, such as deep anger, great sadness, petrifying fear or overwhelming happiness. They cannot feel more subdued emotions, such as mild amusement, irritation or frustration. However, this link between them and their 'sharing' of emotions has often led many to believe that the two can read each other's minds. They can't, of course, but because one will often know how the other is feeling, they can often guess what their twin is doing, at any given moment. An example of this would be when the twins meet a guy they like. They will feel excited and thrilled to be in the company of their 'crush', so the other twin will feel the same and more often than not, be able to guess what's going on. This is why the two often tease one another, because they cannot keep their emotions a secret (at least not from each other), so any secret romances would not be secret for long. This magical bond does not stop at them being able to sense each other's feelings, however. They can also share pain. For example, when Kahlan was paralysed and drowning in a steadily increasing pool of water (that she could not escape from because she was paralysed), Lois was several miles away, but never-the-less felt sudden terrifying fear grip her, for seemingly no logical reason. She began to panic, just as Kahlan was panicking, and it took several members of her family to calm her enough from her hysterics to get any sense out of her. During this time, she also felt the sensation of being underwater, and found that breathing had become suddenly difficult. Although she herself could still move, the sensation of paralysis also greatly alarmed her. Likewise when Lois was stabbed, Kahlan – this time two kingdoms away – suddenly doubled over in agony, gripping the spot on her stomach where Lois had been stabbed. She also felt Lois' terror and became equally as hysterical, despite the fact that she herself was in fact unharmed and was simply experiencing what her sister was going through. Another part of their magic – the only part they can actually control – is their ability to 'share' their vision. After a traumatic experience that Lois suffered when she and Kahlan were young teenagers, Kahlan somehow gained the ability to 'see' through her sister's eyes for short periods of time - just seconds at first, before practice allowed her to keep the 'vision' going for longer periods at a time, stretching it to several seconds, then a couple of minutes. Seven minutes has so far been the maximum length that either twin has been able to hold the vision for. Of course, once Lois learned of this trick, she begged Kahlan to teach her, and soon the pair of them had honed and trained this skill to a controllable level, allowing them to sometimes 'hijack' each other's eyes and see whatever it was that the other was also seeing at that very moment in time. This came in particularly handy for Kahlan, who would often sense that her sister was in trouble and would use the talent to tap into her sister's mind, allowing her to survey the scene and decide for herself if Lois truly was in trouble, or just up to her usual mischief that she could handle by herself. Lois soon grew tired of her sister 'checking up' on her all the time, however, because both twins can feel when the other is using this vision trick, so Lois taught herself how to block Kahlan and stop her from seeing what she did not wish her to see. Of course, this caused a massive argument between the two, which was only appeased when Lois taught Kahlan how to do the blocking tactic as well. Now back on an even footing again, Kahlan came up with the idea of a 'signal' for the pair of them to use, should they for whatever reason, need the other to use the tactic to see something that was interesting to them. Pinching the skin between the thumb and forefinger on their left hand was soon decided to be the signal because whilst it did not cause a great deal of pain, both twins could feel it anyway. So if either of them felt the sensation of the skin on their left hand being pinched, they would know that the other had found something of interest that they needed to show them, and could then use the vision technique to see what was going on. Category:Storm Category:Ealdor Category:Female Category:Grey Elf Category:Fifth Generation Category:Royalty Category:Dragon Blood